Beauty in Hell
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: Bayla is a Jewish woman of 19 living in her own personal hell when the Basterds find her. They take her in and she gets her revenge on the men that tortured her for ages. This is her story. OC/?
1. Saviors

My most recent memories are of disaster, destruction, and chaos. This is my story of misery and pain during the Holocaust. I was a "nasty Jew" during World War 2 and still have my number forever tattooed to my skin. I remember men coming to our little village and taking every family that was Jewish after making us register. My family being one of them. I was the only Jew to have the Star of David tattooed into my skin on my chest, because I was "special," as some of the men told me when they pulled me away from my family. I was taken from my family and given to the Fuhrer himself. He found something in me apparently that was important to this war. I was then given to a doctor who did horrible experiments on me. I lived in complete hell before the Basterds found me and saved me from the 'doctor.' This is where my story starts.

_In a facility on government land in Nazi Occupied France._

I sat in a corner of my cell with my knees drawn to my chest after the doctor had finished yet another test. As I sat there, I wondered of my family was okay. _What did I do to deserve this hell? Would I live through it?_

The sound of bullets being fired ripped through the air broke me out of my thoughts. My head shot towards the door and I stared at the door for a few moments before the gunfire stopped. It started back up again and I curled more into my corner and started to rock back and forth before starting to pray. I heard a dirty Nazi body fall into the door as he was shot and I backed more into my corner and praying faster. Slowly the gunfire finished again. I heard footsteps walking towards my cell door and I curled even more into a ball. I dug my head into my knees and stopped rocking and praying. I listened as the footsteps stopped in-front of my door. I heard a male, _American _voice curse and then yell down the hallway to someone about keys. I then heard more footsteps and the sound of keys rattling. I still had my head buried in my knees when the men opened my door.

I heard male voices curse as they looked at me and I looked over arms at the array of men at the door. The first man I saw was what looked like the leader with dirty blonde hair and a mustache on his top lip. I noticed that his neck had a scar going all the way around his neck. I looked into his blue eyes and he looked at me in thought. He was dressed as civilian so I couldn't tell if they were military men or not.

I then glanced to my right and saw a dark haired man that was taller than the first. His brown eyes stared at me and they held sadness as he took in my skinny, undernourished body. He had wide shoulders and looked of Italian descent. He also wore civilian clothes and carried a baseball bat. The man on the other side of the first, but had darker and shorter hair then the second. He was paler and also had brown eyes. He was taller than the first but shorter than the second. Glancing behind them I can see a few more men crowding in the hallway.

"Now, darlin' we ain't gonna hurt ya," the first man spoke up. He started to walk slowly towards me and put his hands out in front of him. I buried my head back into my knees and stayed still. "Now, come on, darlin'. Do ya speak nglish?" It was silent for a moment before I heard him talk to one of the men beside him. "Wicki, try 'n see if she'll say somein to ya."

I heard more footsteps walk slow towards me. I then heard a deeper male voice talk to me in German. "_Do you speak English?"_

I sighed and decided to put my head up. I look at the men in front of me. I then spoke in my soft and scratchy voice in fluent English. "Yes, I speak English."

The man, Wicki I think, stepped back in surprise and looked back his commanding officer. The first man pursed his lips in thought before speaking. "Well now, ain't that dandy. Now, why don't ya tell me why they been doin' here." He demanded more than asked me. I stayed silent for a while before speaking.

"Experimenting."

The men all grew tense and looked at each other before Wicki and the other unknown man looked at the first. He drew in a big breath before speaking again. "Alright now, how 'bout ya name, darlin'?"

I took a long hard look at all the men staring at the first man before looking at the second and lastly Wicki. I looked back the first man before saying, "I'm not saying anything until you give me your names first."

He sighed before glancing at the men at his sides. "My name is Lt. Aldo Raine. This is Sgt. Donny Donowitz and Cpl. Wilhelm Wicki."

I looked at the men for a few moments before speaking up. "My name is Bayla Barsky."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inglourious Basterds. I do own Bayla.

A/N: I know its short for a first chapter but that was where I wanted to end it. Please comment and review. I tried to write as Raine would talk, so it's supposed to be that way. Thanks for reading.


	2. Stories

(A/N: I do not own the Inglourious Basterds. I own Bayla. I know it might seem short. But I'm trying to update in short amount of time)

I sat around the fire in the middle of the woods after the men brought me with them. I sat close to the fire and sat on my heels and curled into a ball again. I stared into the fire thinking over the last few hours.

_"Well now, girlie. I guess ya coming wit us. We can't jus' leave ya here." Raine had told me after they had put a coat around my shoulders, taken from one of the other men. Donny and Wicki both stood on either side of me and acted like bodyguards. _

Aldo then went on to tell me about what they do as I had been locked up for a very long time. They were the Basterds, a group of Jewish Nazi killing men that wanted to get revenge for their people over in Poland.

"Bayla?" I heard. I glance up and see Omar, a man in the group I had met that reminded me of my brother.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell us what happened?" He was then hit in the head by one of the other men for asking that question.

"Omar, don't ask that. What if it is a sensitive subject for her, you really don't know how to speak to women."

"No. I will tell you." All of a sudden everyone got quiet, wanting to hear my story. I stared into the fire, thinking of what happened to me in the past months.

"The first thing I remember was that all of the Jewish families had to sign a paper saying they were Jewish and we were made to wear a gold star on shirts and coats. I don't really remember the year but I remember my father telling me that it was just a precaution. For months I went through things at school that were discriminating against Jews from the other kids. I was told I had to sit in the back. Then soon other kids began to disappear. Father and mother told me that it was a vacation." I paused. I looked at the men. "That was bullshit. I was 17 at the time, I wasn't a child. Not long after, some SS soldiers came to the house and told my father we had to pack a bag with things we need. Only one bag. When we weren't fast enough, the men pushed my father out into the streets and my father fell at the soldiers' feet. One soldier kept staring at me. I thought it was because of my eyes; being one green and the other being a violet color. We were then carted off to a train station where there was a list of names saying where we were to go. When my name was called away from the rest of my family, I knew something was wrong." I paused as tears dripped down my face. "I was then moved away from my family while my mother screamed at the men taking me away to not be taken away. I thought I was to be moved to another train, but I wasn't. I was moved to a car instead where the soldiers but me into the car before taking off. We drove for hours with no stopping. I stared out into the land and it looked to be more wooded areas before going back into the city lands. Finally, almost after dark, the car came to a stop at a building in Berlin.

"The door opened and a soldier pulled me out of the automobile. I was dragged into the building and up some stairs before reaching an office. The soldier knocked on the door and a voice from behind the door spoke in German. I assumed it was _'enter'_ and the SS soldier opened the door where I was greeted by the Fuhrer himself." I paused, to take a breath before I continued. I looked at the men's faces and saw all the shocked looks. "The soldier left and closed the door, leaving me alone with monster of a man. I would never forget the look on his face as he told me I was special. That I needed to be '_taken care of separately_'. He had this long talk with me but I never listened because I kept thinking of my family and if they were ok. Hitler than called the man back into the room and told him something in German that I couldn't understand. The man grabbed my arm and dragged me back downstairs. I then met a doctor who was going to take my away to a different city. He told me I was going to be treated differently than the others because I was special. I was going to be treated better and live in luxury compared to the other Jewish people. Stupidly, I believed him." I glanced at all the men's faces and their faces were a mask of sorrow and pity for me. "I was blind-folded as we drove to another city to another building.

"They took off my blind-fold when we get to the door and a guard opens the door. The first thing that I see is not a luxury foyer, but death. I see people being tortured. Poked and prodded. The people were very skinny that you could see their rib bones. I was sent to my early death. There are no words that can explain what I saw. I stayed there for weeks, months; I don't remember. I remember that all of the patients eventually died and all that was left was me. That was 2 months before you found me. For some reason all of the doctors couldn't figure out why I was still alive if all of the other patients died from the same treatment. They finally decided that it was my will to live. Along the way, I learned Russian from some of the Russian soldiers there and German from the doctors. I had already learned English in school along with French and Spanish. Every time a man came into my cell before the experiment and they would try and do….somethings to me but the doctors always stopped them before they got too far. I wasn't Bayla anymore; I was a number and an experiment." I stopped and looked at the men. Anger, sadness, and pity all pooled on their face.

The silence was deafening and mad me uncomfortable. "I would really like to go to sleep now," I said in a scratchy voice from the tears I had shed.

"A'ight, darlin'. Ya can sleep in Utivitch's tent fer now."

A man I had not met yet stood up and gestured for me to follow him. I stood up a little unsteady at first but steadied and followed Utivitch. He walked in his tent, than I followed. His tent was just a basic cot with a blanket and pillow. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and told him, "Thank you."

He quirked up one of the corners of his mouth in a half-smile and nodded at me before heading back out to the men. I lied on the cot and I thought it was the most comfortable thing on earth. Compared to the cold stone floor I have been sleeping on, it was heaven. I stared at the tent wall thinking over what happened and started to sob. I never thought I would get out of that hell. _'I hope mother and father are alright or at least alive.'_ I thought. I cried for hours before I finally closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I'm currently working on a new chapter for Beauty in Hell so don't give up! I'm trying to make the chapter longer then the others, so that's why its taking me forever. Thanks so much for reading and please keep posting.

Yours Truly,

Lyric


	4. Baseball

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to say thanks to all of the people that favorite and reviewed. To guest: yes. She did meet the angel of death or otherwise known as Joseph Goebbels. He was a doctor that tortured children and people with disabilities like mismatched eyes, were twins, and sometimes even tried to change Jew eye and hair color to blue and blonde (the perfect Aryan race). I do know most history during WWII and try to keep it as close to the movie and history as possible. I do not own Inglorious Basterds or was there during the world war for I am not a time lord. (For all you Doctor Who fans) Now I'm gonna stop and continue with the story.

_Some where in a forest in Nazi occupied France_

Waking up, I stared up at a tent ceiling, wondering where I was. Then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I was free. I was finally free from that wretched place I called 'home' for the last few months. I lay there for a moment, taking in my new surroundings before smiling for the first time in long time. I sit up and wrap my sweater that Sgt. Donowitz generously gave me, tighter around me. I step out of the tent and I'm greeted with a morning breeze and some of the men sitting around the fire. Raine was sitting farthest away from the fire and Donny was cooking some of the rations for the men. I walk to the fire and take a sit between Wicki and Donny. I'm greeted by 'Good mornings' from multiple of the men. I smile back at the men and say 'good morning' back. I sit with my knees pulled up to my chin again and rest my chin on top of them.

"How are you comfortable sitting like that?"

I glance up and see Utivitch was the one that asked.

"When you sit in this position so long, you start to get used to it." I go back to staring at the fire.

"Will you please continue your story?" Omar asks me. Donny then hits the back of his head again. I softly giggle and go to answer him before Raine interrupts.

"We don' have time. We need to move on if we nee' to git to tha' pris'n in da next few days."

I glance at him and nod before the men get up to start putting away their camp. I help when needed like putting out the fire or helping put away some the men's tents. After an hour we are then headed off.

Wicki and Donowitz are put as my official body guards. As we walk I'm glancing up at the sun, enjoying the rays of sunshine dance across my skin and I close my eyes in bliss. I feel the grass underneath my bare feet and the soft wind wisp across my skin and smile softly.

"Do you want some shoes, Bayla?" Wicki asks me. I open my eyes and look at him.

"No, I like to feel the grass on my feet. It feels like heaven compared to the hard, cold floor in the labs." I become quiet and I look up at the tree tops and can see the sun light glance through the limbs. I hear Donny sigh and guess that he wants to talk.

"So…. How old are you?" I hear him ask.

I look at him and tell him. "I just turned 19." I stuff my hands in the jacket pocket provided by Smithson as he asked me to call him.

"What did you do before the war started?" This time Wicki asked me a question. I look at him to see that he was switching from watching up front to looking at me.

"Well, I was student in high school at the time but I remember getting an acceptance letter from the nearest college. Even though father didn't want me to go."

"Why is that?" Donny asked me.

"He always said that women should just me at home, taking care of her husband and family. I was going to go to college to become an author. I always loved writing. Oh, and art. I love art." I smile a little bigger. "I loved to draw and paint. Mother said I was so talented, but I never listened because I thought she only said it because she was my mother." I sigh and my smile lessens after the thought of my mom and dad. _I hope they are alright…where ever they are. Hopefully somewhere safe._ I think to myself.

"Your dad sounds like my dad. Always trying to control me. 'Donny! Ya need a way to provide for ya future family! That's why ya need to stay with the family business!'" Donny's Brooklyn accent came out strong and clear as he spoke. "Ya have any hobbies?"

"Well, when I was younger and my dad would let me go out and play, I would play some of the town's kids and we'd play some baseball. Antony Goldstein was a boy in our neighborhood who was from America and he taught all of the kids to play. That and football."

He smiled big and you could see his teeth. His smile was nice to look at and it made you want to smile with him. "Really?! That's amazing! Baseball's my favorite sport you know?"

As he was talking, some of the guys were groaning. They acted like he often talked about the subject of baseball, which I bet he did. He started to ramble on about Teddy Williams and the Red Sox. Now, I don't know about Teddy Williams but I know all about the Bambino curse and if you don't then you're not a Red Sox fan. As Donny spoke, I hung on to every word. He was very talkative about baseball.


End file.
